First Kiss
by Xx The Grey Lady xX
Summary: It's Bill and Fleur's wedding day... Ron's chance to tell Hermione how he feels. Short fluffy oneshot. RHr, obviously.


**

* * *

**

AN: This is my ONLY story (so far) that I've written that isn't Remus/Sirius. So enjoy. I'll try to write more. I just have more inspiration with R/S, as it's my favorite couple. Anyway... I've been thinking (or rather hoping) that this situation would arise in book 7. Obviously worded differently, as this is more Ron and Hermione's POV instead of Harry's, but I just think this is how Ron and Hermione will get together. I think it would be adorable. And since it didn't happen in book SIX... well, it has to happen somehow, and probably before they go off hunting Voldemort, so... here you are. Oh, and in my own deluded little universe (no, I'm not a Harmony shipper!), Harry and Ginny are still together. As in Harry hasn't done the Spiderman thing. Yet. So don't complain about not canon, I've prewarned you. Shame on you for not reading the Author's Note.

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, places, and whatever else belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not J.K. Rowling, obviously. If I were, I would not be wasting my time online writing stories about my own characters while I should be writing book 7.

On with the story!

First Kiss

"So... you see... I, er, I just wanted to ask--I mean, if you wanted to... maybe we could... er---"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing. "What's going on? The wedding starts in ten minutes. We'll be late if you don't stop your jabberings." She was wearing lovely pink dress robes for Bill and Fleur's wedding, her hair in that same lovely, elegant bun in which it had been at the Yule Ball. She looked so beautiful... so completely out of his league. He wondered if he deserved her, and if he should just tell her it was nothing.

No. He'd spent too long working up the courage for this. "The wedding--is actually sort of... what this is about."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Ron--"

"Will you be my date?" he burst out. "Oh." His face turned beat red. "Erm..."

Hermione stared at him. "S-Seriously? You're--you're really asking _me?"_

"Er--yeah." He looked confused. "So, is that a 'no'?"

"No, you complete and utter prat, of course it isn't a 'no'!" She threw her arms around his neck. "I've waited for so long..."

Harry and Ginny stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Hermione and Ron were. "It certainly took you long enough," Harry said. "You've _known_ you fancy each other for ages, why has it taken you so horribly _long_ to quit being gits about it and just _snog_, already?"

"Quit complaining, you and Ginny have been meant for each other since second year, don't talk to _us_ about taking too long," Hermione said, her voice not at all giving away her embarrassment, which was made obvious by her very red cheeks.

"You two've been meant for each other since _first_ year, so I will complain about taking long, thanks."

Ron frowned. "Why were you eavesdropping, anyway?"

"Because I knew you were going to get all flushed and mumbly and nervous, and I couldn't bear to miss it," Ginny said, grinning.

Ron glared at Harry. "And you! I told you about this in confidence."

"Sorry, mate. Couldn't resist." He turned to Ginny. "Come on. Wedding'll be starting soon. Don't want to miss your big entrance, do we?"

"Don't talk about that. I'd be as far away from here as possible right now if Mum weren't forcing me to be in the stupid wedding. I know Fleur's semi-redeemed herself now that she's been all noble and is staying with Bill even though he's all torn up, but she's still a vain little--ugh. I just want to get it over with."

Harry grinned. "Done ranting?"

"You're a terrible boyfriend. You're supposed to AGREE with me, for one thing."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it if he loves her, so just... stop crying and suck it up."

"See? You're terrible. Hermione, isn't he terrible?"

"Horrid."

"Exactly."

Harry grabbed Ginny by the arm and dragged her into the kitchen and out the back door into the garden, where the wedding would take place.

"Well," Hermione said, turning to Ron, "that was rather embarrassing."

"That's Ginny." He looked at the kitchen door. "Er--shall we go, then? Harry's right, the wedding's starting soon, and..."

"Oh, right," Hermione said softly. "Er... dance with me? Or are you going to be a complete prat about it like at the Yule Ball and completely ruin it?"

"No, I'll dance. I would've at the Ball... I was just brooding over you and Krum." He smiled, took her hand nervously, and led her outside. "I'll... see you," he said awkwardly as Hermione took a seat beside Harry in one of the pews near the front. He then walked to the front and stood next to George. All the Weasley men were standing there, except Percy, in order from oldest to youngest--except Mr. Weasley and Bill, whose places were switched.

Bill, though his face had recently been mutilated by Fenrir Greyback, was noticeably exceedingly nervous. He was grinning like an absolute idiot at his father and younger brothers, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He didn't seem to know what to do with his hands, and he kept shifting his weight from one foot to another.

Gabrielle came down the aisle first, dressed in a flowing purple satin gown. She looked very like Fleur--long, silver-blonde hair, sparkling eyes, that same pull that came from their veela grandmother. She was quite pretty, as the boys in the pews obviously noticed.

Ginny was next, her dress identical to Gabrielle's, her waist-length curtain of fiery hair flowing elegantly down her back. If it hadn't been for that scowl on her face she would have looked quite lovely.

And of course, the bride. Fleur was stunning--but of course, she was a veela--in a long white strapless gown that trailed behind her. She seemed to have a glow about her. Her sheet of silvery hair was, as usual, perfect, not a strand out of place. She looked even more beautiful than normal. Perhaps, however, it was just that she was marrying the love of her life, thought Hermione. Ginny certainly wouldn't have thought so. She was still scowling.

Hermione sighed and glanced at Ron, waiting for him to start acting like a pathetic little twit and stare, open-mouthed, at his brother's bride, drooling and staring at her dreamily and any other stupid thing boys did when they were lusting obsessively after girls. This never happened, however. Ron caught Hermione's eye and smiled. Throughout the whole ceremony.

When the wedding was over, the Weasleys and Gabrielle filed out and everyone clapped. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing into a handkerchief. Once she regained her composure, she waved her wand and the pews were replaced by tables and chairs covered by a large tent. An enchanted Muggle record player (no doubt the work of Mr. Weasley) sat in the corner, playing that absolutely horrid song, "Oh, Come and Stir My Cauldron." Fleur wore a look of contempt as she danced with her husband.

Hermione looked around and sighed. She couldn't find Ron anywhere. Crestfallen, she plopped down in a chair and waited.

"Care to dance?" a voice whispered in her ear. She smiled and turned to see Ron standing behind her, holding out a hand. "Even though you might want to skip this one, as the song breaks my eardrums every time I hear it."

She grinned. "No, we aren't skipping it. If you don't do it now you might never." Ron shrugged and led her onto the dance floor. "Where'd you go, anyway?"

"Oh," he said. "That. I just had to get something." He grinned and pulled a rectangular box from his pocket. "Here. Happy Tuesday."

She raised an eyebrow, took the box from him, opened it, and gasped. Inside was a stunning sapphire necklace, the stone set in gold. Sapphire, her birth stone. "Is that real gold?"

"It surely is."

"How did you... I mean... it would be expensive..."

"Well, truthfully... I've been Fred and George's slave for the past month. They told me they'd give me the money if I did whatever they wanted."

"That's terrible."

"It was worth it for the look on your face." He smiled. "Turn around. I'll put it on if you'd like."

Hermione smiled gratefully and turned around. "When did you buy it?"

"Last week," Ron answered.

"Why'd you buy it so far in advance?" she asked. "I could've said no."

"But you didn't," he said, grinning.

"Can't argue with that logic."

"Do you like it?"

"Of course. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad." He looked around nervously. "So... dancing. I'm a bit new at that concept."

"Well," Hermione said, "since it's a slow song--" she stepped closer to Ron-- "you put your arms around my waist and--" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "There."

Without realizing what he was doing, Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione softly on the lips. "I've wanted to do that for years," he admitted when he pulled away.

"I've wanted you to do that for years," she replied.

Across the garden, Harry and Ginny watched the happy couple. "They're rather adorable, aren't they?" Harry asked, leading Ginny onto the dance floor.

"They're absolutely perfect for each other. Maybe Bill marrying Phlegm wasn't such a bad thing after all."

fin


End file.
